


Christmas special

by Art_lover_Lina



Series: Meeting you [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knowing You, Love, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, One Shot, meeting you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: It's a pre "Knowing you" one shot, which is the 2nd part to "Meeting you's" story, in which Levi and Eren have been dating for a couple of years now.Levi is 29 and Eren 25.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Meeting you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285490
Kudos: 4





	Christmas special

We were hanging out at my place…

“Stop calling it your place” he interrupts my monologue, like always. I gasped like the drama queen I am,

“Babe, I love you, but if you interrupt this X-mas special” I look at him with a killing smile, “you ain’t getting any tonight”.

He rolls his eyes and huffs, “whatever, weirdo”.

Where was I? Oh right! So spoiled already by the tittle and my asshole lover, my other half, the…, “okay, too cheesy I get it” I blush seeing as his serious face cracking a mocking smile.

So, we’ve been trying to find the time to actually begin decorating ‘our’ place ever since December began. It’s been quite a difficult task to get done, what with his work at the gallery and my wanting to just lay on the couch and make out all day, we never got around to doing it.

“Stop with your babbling to no one, and come help me with the tree” I smirk at his grumpiness, I know it’s all cause of his height, you know we all have that really short friend with anger issues. I kiss the top of his head as I reach effortlessly the top of the tree, setting the star in its place.

“It looks amazing cutie-pie” he scowls at me and turns to hide his blush.

My arms catch up and I wrap them around his shoulders, pulling him against me, “come on, you know I only do it so you’ll spank me”.

“Eren!” he groaned, “god, please, stop being such a tease and help me before our family comes for dinner time and find you with my dick up your ass hole” he said, blunt as always.

“Wow” I sigh, “romantic as always, babe” I kiss his cheek and step away. The tree is ready, but we still need to set the table and go out to get those last minute gifts for ‘his’ mom, he had yet to get.

“You ready?” I ask as I put on my coat. This winter has begun the best way possible, with cold weather and grey skies that made for my favorite long cuddly nights with hot cocoa and make outs.

He comes running trying hard to put his shoes on without falling on his face.

-

The mall is busy as you’d expect it to be on Christmas eve. All these dumb fuckers, us included, leaving present hunting for the last minute as if by not getting them sooner they’d know what to get by now.

In our case we were buying for his mom, and god was this the hardest present to get of all. They’d just begun repairing their relationship 3 years ago, so this occasions presented themselves as very important ones and one was not to screw them up by buying a crappy present, and with her, well, you could never know. That woman was one of the most difficult ones to please and you could always go wrong no matter how much you thought this time you’d finally gotten it ‘somewhat’ right.

“So… I’ve been thinking” he started, “we could go with a piece of jewelry…?” he looked at me hesitantly as if I knew her better.

“Yeah, but she’d probably never wear it” I said with a sigh.

He growled as he thought on what else to get, I couldn’t stand how adorable that looked so I interrupted his thoughts by kissing his cheek. They turned an adorable shade of pink, he scowled at me and shielded away in the confines of his over-sized coat.

“Shitty brat” he said walking fast, away from me as I held a laugh.

We spent the next couple of hours walking from store to store trying to find the perfect gift. At one point we decided to part ways, I took that as my chance to get him something extra for his ‘upcoming’ birthday.

-

“Are you ready?” he eyed the bags I tried to hide behind me.

I smiled, like a child hiding a secret and rushed past him towards the car. I waited for him, seeing as he took his time, walking slowly down the escalator, looking at me with bored eyes and a hint of a smirk, as I jumped in excitement, “I wanna drive”.

He rolled his eyes, “don’t scratch her” he looked at me with a threatening stare, which I totally ignored.

“You love it when I scratch you though” I giggled, getting in the car quickly.

The drive to our place took no longer than 10 minutes and in less than 15 we were home and setting the table and hiding the presents beneath the tree as we pretended not to see the other’s bags under there.

The intercom in the kitchen rang, letting us know our family had arrived.

I took a deep breath and run into the bedroom to take my sweater off and put on a white button up, to look more presentable.

“Merry Christmas mother, mom” I heard mt love as he let our guests in.

I emerged from my room looking all nice and clean, with a smile on my face. We hadn’t had that many opportunities to bond so I really wanted to stay on their good side.

“Oh, Eren! Dear” his ‘mom’, hugged me, she was the nicest one out of both our relatives and I really liked her.

“Hello Kuchel” I smiled and kissed her cheek, “merry Christmas to you too”.

I turned and was faced to mother, “merry Christmas” I said with a shy smile, she eyed me up and down probably judging my choice of style and finally spoke after Levi cleared his throat.

“Are you not gonna hug your step-mother Eren Jäeger” I laughed nervously as I hugged her.

Our awkward moment was interrupted, or rather saved by mine-truly’s intervention, “don’t call yourself that mother, it’s rather disgusting when your actual son is the one fucking him”.

His mom laughed loudly as his mother, Elena rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head, “manners, child”.

I was most likely red as a tomato from his rather blunt choice of words.

“Come on, why don’t we go sit by the tree while we wait for your sister” Elena said saving me from the awkward conversation.

Kuchel and Elena left the food they’d brought, none trusting us with dinner making duties and left for a second to drop their coats in the guest room.

“Hey, where’s dad?” I noticed we were down one person.

Mother sighed heavily, “that man is a workaholic” she took the glass with champagne Levi offered and sat with a huff, “he’s not coming tonight”

“Grisha decided to stay at the clinic for a night shift”.

“Okay” I looked at my boyfriend unsure on what to say or if I even should continue this conversation as mother was truly angered by my father’s foolishness.

After a while though and thanks to Kuchel the heavy feeling surrounding us faded and we moved onto more light subjects as we waited for my little sister to arrive.

Dinner went great, the food was amazing and we both laughed at how lucky we were that our family didn’t trust in our cooking abilities as our kitchen was left spotless after desert.

When the clock turned to 12 we kissed and hugged and all wished each other a merry Christmas. The gifts were exchanged and some happy faces were appreciated.

By one we kissed our family goodnight and bid them farewell for the night as tomorrow we were going to be seeing them again for lunch.

Levi staid up wanting to leave everything clean before coming to bed, were I awaited for him naked, wearing the extra gift I’d gotten for him. A nice silky, pale pink, see through night gown, that obviously did nothing to hide my arousal.

He looked at me from the door step, his eyes boring holes into me as his stare ravished me with those silver grey eyes filled with want. He sat on the bed, his hand reaching up to me.

“Happy 30th birthday love” I kiss him softly, a smile creeping up on my lips as his hands reach up and pull me down to deepen the kiss.


End file.
